Limitations of Fairytales
by serafina19
Summary: "There's something you don't get told in fairytales.  True love, or love in general, isn't usually about one night, one kiss, one moment, and then instant happily ever after." Chlollie one-shot.  Spoilers until Fortune.


_Author Warning: I know I cross the line between Disney versions and the original fairytale, but that's because I know Disney a lot better. If I messed up, I'm sorry. Also, for anyone who takes the beginning as me bashing other ships, that isn't my intention. It's more along the lines of voicing the frustration of Chloe being unlucky in love. _

* * *

><p><strong>Limitations of Fairytales<strong>

There's something you don't get told in fairytales. True love, or love in general, isn't usually about one night, one kiss, one moment, and then instant happily ever. It's the accumulation of multiple moments, which hopefully includes the romance depicted in children's books, but also real life moments.

..

Or sometimes it includes nothing at all, because the prince isn't there because he's in love with you... he's only doing what he has to do to save the day.

Take _Snow White_ for instance. If I remember correctly, they share a thirty-second duet, and he kisses her once. Yes, it's true love's first kiss, but that's it. The cliché gets shoved down our throats, and while I can't argue the power of it, it doesn't wake people from a coma. Furthermore, remember that in most accounts of the tale, Snow White is _fourteen_. At the point in their lives, a kiss either convinces the parties involved that the other doesn't have cooties or it 'wakes you up' to the idea of love.

Their 'relationship,' if you can call it that, is a harmless crush, and initially there's nothing wrong with that until it becomes one-sided. Sure, he may seem charming and well-to-do, a guy that looks out for the better of the world, but the blossoming love of a teenager doesn't mean that our noble prince's eyes won't wander in the following years.

Sure, he had saved the faithful princess, and would continue to do so, but that's just what he has to do. In the grand scheme of things, she's just a notch on his codpiece. _See you around, Chloe_, he says, and zooms away to be with another fair maiden. Doesn't make a difference if it's your best female friend, a random stranger, or your own cousin, it stings, because it will _never _be you.

Although he's the guy who can do it all, it isn't healthy, nor is it sane, to hold onto false hope, so after years of pining, you move on.

..

The next guy you fall for is the equivalent of the nice guy next door. He's less complicated, he actually sees you, and the bonus is he's more... _human. _Like Aladdin, he shows you a simpler life, and you're happy, so happy that you marry the guy.

The problem is, as much as you want your dream guy to be ordinary, your life is far from it. You're responsible for taking care of a city that seems to be on the edge of anarchy or destruction every second week, and you can't exactly tell your newly-minted husband that your new job entails being an underpaid shrink to the unseen heroes of the country. You can't even tell him how your wedding day crumbling apart wasn't the worst thing you'd ever seen. You're used to weird, he's not.

Things eventually go from bad to worse. He begins to realize that he'll never be the first thing in your life, which is wrong when you're in love, and he's right. The world, the team, always will be first and in a way, you know that you're both settling, and that in the end... he deserves better than you.

Eventually, you do part ways... just not for those reasons.

..

What ends your marriage is the beast, a guy who needs you to be normal _literally._

Look, _Beauty and the Beast_ is a beautiful tale, but it's only beautiful on paper. While it paints this picture of the woman being the saviour, being strong enough to see that there's more to the beast underneath, the tales regret to mention when that inner 'beauty' is the problem.

In your case, the beast is in the form of an attractive paramedic and sadly, a decent kisser, but he transforms into a monster which comes with homicidal tendencies, not to mention how much the human side of him is obsessed with you. However, the world is kind of in jeopardy, so you try to save him. The result? Spending months in virtual reality in trying to forget the mental image of two dead men and a broken heart because you wanted to believe in him.

..

So you give up, tired of this crazy little thing called love that seemed intent of tearing you apart. After all, your normal guy sacrificed his life to save you from the beast, while your white knight fled town, only to discover your cousin is a worthwhile reason to come back from the dead.

The twisted part of this whole thing? Although at this point, you pretty much want to yell _Fuck my life_, oddly enough... that's when it all changes for the better.

If you've seen the Disney version of _Beauty and the Beast_, then you're familiar with the other side of the fairytale fence, where the bad guy can be the hot, popular guy (a la Gaston) that all the girls fall for.

He's the vain, arrogant jerk, who only sees the outer beauty of the things around him, and in your case, it definitely started that way. Years before you met him, he was a complete commitment-phobic billionaire, loved in the tabloids, while a huge question mark stood next to his name when it came to any legitimate publication.

He initially enters your life because he was dating your cousin, who probably fits the profile of Belle much better than you did anyway, as she saved your white knight after he lost his Cinderella, but not before your cousin dealt with the antics of Gaston.

You never really get to know Gaston in the movie, so for all we know, he's not that bad. I mean, sure, the guy has faults, but who doesn't? The point is, he's willing to settle into a relationship with your cousin and she says no and falls for another guy and he gets angry. That's completely normal. Jealousy is an evil thing for anybody, although green is very much his colour. But not for the reason you think.

It has nothing to do with money, status, even though he has it, because the truth is, that guy, is a hero. He classifies himself alongside of Robin Hood, and it's fitting. The bow and arrow, the tights (no matter what he says), the green.

And that's when you realize that you can't just categorize a guy in one role, because in a way, he fits so many of them.

Your original white knight may run at the speed of light, but your Mr. Hood runs the extra mile in order to save the day. And he remembers your birthday.

He trusts you, unlike the nice guy that you married, although his secret was one of many that you kept from your late ex-husband. And despite his past dabbles in the morally-grey area, he feels remorse for the blood he's shed, which is more than you could say for your beast.

He sounds great right? Well, even though this is every girl's dream... you hesitate, because love hasn't exactly been kind to you.

..

Initially, you ignore the odd extra touches he gives you. He didn't wake up in a gutter this morning thanks to you, so he's just grateful, no big deal. Then there's the whole 'it's just platonic' with another girl. None of your business, that's for damn sure. Dinner invitations? John was there too, it was a normal, friendly thing.

Then, after your second round with a different Aladdin, whose genie was a comic book that aged him at least ten years, you re-evaluate how screwed up your taste is. I mean, you have guy-who-never-saw-you, dead ex-husband, dead serial killer, and now... you're this close to practically being a cradle robber.

Again, you realize how messed up your love life is... and that you need to get out more, have some options. But tonight... you need a drink. And go figure, _he's_ there.

Target practice and a single malt. Things he could at his million-dollar penthouse, but no, he decides to interrupt your paradise. You lightly banter as always, talk about your day, it's all normal until he tells you, "C'mon."

C'mon... shoot an arrow, unload some stress, get off your ass... or in nicer terms... relax.

What the hell, you think, placing the desperately needed scotch on the table and realize that a little physical activity wouldn't hurt you.

You know how I mentioned earlier about how everything changes? This would be that moment.

Sure, you've dated, you've long lost your v-card, you were married, been on the edge of an affair, yet this moment is... hotter than anything you remember.

He's just loosely holding your hand in position, huskily whispering in your ear, chest pressed against your back, yet you're terrified. You swallow nervously, wondering what the heck he's doing. It's Oliver after all... no way is he interested in you like that. You have years of experience that suggests that no one sees you like _that_.

Sure enough, he backs away, and it allows you to focus on the target ahead, and you're just dying to let go, relieve the pressure, but you take an extra second to enjoy the moment. When the arrow hits the centre of the bulls-eye, you're happy. Sure, you had expert help and likely a dab of beginner's luck, but success is something you always appreciate.

So you turn and smile at him, but it falls fast. He's looking at you. He's _looking _at you. Then again, you're looking at him, your eyes fluttering and you realize... this is that moment. The long wordless glance only possible at the point of no return. It is a concept for you, not saying anything in a moment like this, but he unintentionally shuts you up, and before you know it, you find a different use for your mouth...not that he's complaining, as instead of backing away, he holds you and kisses back.

In your case, this would have been the end of the fairytale storybook, as you really only get a vague idea of what happens. 'The prince kisses the girl and they live happily ever after.'

But that would make a really pre-mature ending, especially all that happens afterwards, and maybe that's the miracle of your story. There's no lifelong quest only to be summed up by one moment. Sure, there is a lifelong quest of mistakes (for both sides) that results in this moment, but it is because of that moment that your story really begins.

After all, true love's first kiss is not the ending of a love story, but rather the beginning, and _that's_ what the books forget, because in the beginning, you're not in love with him. In fact, in the beginning, you use him... which sounds awful, but he uses you too. Like any human being, you both have needs and you scratch each other's backs both literally and figuratively. He's your little dirty secret, as you can't exactly tell anyone. He's tabloid fodder and you'd prefer to keep your face off the tabs, thank you.

But friends with benefits never really work, as soon enough, emotions get in the way, and then you both say those three little words, but there's a catch.

..

There's no loving embrace, no tender moment. No, it's said out of desperation, terror... through a walkie-talkie.

It's _this _moment that you know what real heartache is and for a minute, you stand there clueless.

There's no manual on what to do in these scenarios, a guideline on how to save the man who saved you because you... oh screw it, there's no guideline to save the man you love. You've said it now, there's no point trying to hide from it anymore.

But saying it doesn't bring him home. You don't know where he is, so kissing him is out of the question, and there's no magic that can bring him here to you. Of course, that's when you remember that Zatanna probably owes you a favour, but you have no time to contact her or listen to speeches of consequences.

Instead, you decide to re-visit your Belle moment and save him yourself the only way you know. You find him through a magic helmet (because there's no mirror) and you see him battered and bruised, and you see your purpose ahead.

He's going to hate you... there's no other way to say it. But there's no other way.

You say your indirect goodbyes, erase your existence and set up everything properly before you contact the people holding him.

_Him for me_.

You're the eyes and ears of all of Metropolis' superheroes... he's just one of them, you rationalize. You're much more important.

But inside, you're practically rolling your eyes, knowing the lie that it is because you're just a temporary fixture. Tess could do your job, Victor could too. Oliver's their leader, and the league is just a bunch of crumbs without him, and truth be told, your life feels incomplete without him.

It's pathetic, but that's the power of love, a truth of fairytales... they just don't tell you how hard it is.

..

They don't say how hard it is to bump shoulders with the man you love, knowing that he'll know it was you minutes later. How hard it is to stay away for the better of the world when all you want is feel his hand on your cheek. How hard it is not to storm into his penthouse to yell at him, tell him how stupid he is for revealing himself in front of millions.

You've never been the type to sit idly by, but this time you have to... your time is coming soon, but not until after the falling of a colleague, one you greatly respected.

Supporting characters... they never got the respect they deserved in fairytales. They're there, the names are known, but there has to be so much more to them than the words depict. Although it's hard to beat the guy who reincarnates lifetime after lifetime to meet the love of his life only to lose her every time.

No offence Carter, but you got the short end of the fairytale stick. However, I'm sure you're happier now. Rest in peace.

..

Anyways, let's get back on track. Where was I? Oh right, the end of your hiatus from reality. Well, that's not exactly true, as you enter virtual reality to get your cousin, your best friend, your allies... and _him _back.

Reuniting scenes... they're supposed to be romantic, loving, or at least have a little sweetness to them. Not yours.

Shattering light bulbs followed by you walking through a wall, and instead of being all sweet and loving, you deadpan, "Hello Oliver."

No wonder he looks at you the way he does. Confusion, hurt, frustration... it's all there, and you can see that the trust levels has been tampered with. Although again, you can't blame him. He thinks you're behind the torture, which would be true for anything other than this instance.

Thankfully, unlike the other guys in your life, he listens to you, and he allows you to explain. Then, when you ask him if he trusts you, with three words, you know everything was worth it.

_With my life_.

You smile, wider than you thought possible and then proceed to take out the virtual cops. It's an understandable shock to him, as the fact that you know how to use two guns at the same time is new, but it's necessary for our heroine to save her knight in distress. It's necessary to bring him back to her for good, even if it means turning the tables on the clichés.

That doesn't mean that he doesn't have his shining moment, as once you're both back on the outside, he saves you and you're reminded of why you did everything you did. Like he told you once, you're a team.

But that doesn't make your next moment together any easier. Trust is something that fairytales don't touch, but it's one of the most important facets of love. Knowing that the hardest decisions come with the best intentions, that everything you did... you did for the better for the world, but you also did to save his life. He did trust you all this time, and that means more to you than you can ever express, but that doesn't ease the pain on either side.

You see the heartache in his eyes, which seem to be on the brink of tears, no matter how hard he's trying to hold them back. The things he says about wanting to see you, or even hear your voice, they would probably sound cliché coming from any other man's lips, but not his. Each word further pierces your heart, but it also gives you the strength to say what you need to. But your resolve fades, and your affirmative response to whether or not you're sticking around comes out as barely a whisper.

You look up at him, hoping that you're not too late, as you grin and hold back your own repressed tears until he finally answers,

_Good._

..

Everything back to normal right? Nope, your man has been framed as a terrorist, and there's that little part about you not-existing. Although, when his charges are rightfully lifted, another problem arises. After going through all you have together, you still can't define your relationship with him, which he calls you on while you're trapped with him inside a truck of a car. Literally.

Of course, that's nothing in comparison to waking up in your best friend's closet wearing a Madonna-style wedding dress with no memories. Then finding a van with 'just married' writing on the side with half a marriage certificate inside. Your name, your signature... sure it's ripped in half, but based on your attire and the ring on his finger, there's only one explanation.

You're married... to your best friend, your first love, your prince charming from your childhood. You used to dream about those days, but those days are long over and you can't wait to tear up the certificate to smaller pieces... once you call the church to tell them it was one huge, _drunken _mistake. You had a different ending in mind for yourself, and besides, you understand now where he's meant to be and who he's meant to be with.

..

Later that night, everyone's watching the footage of the night that was and you start laughing. You forget the last time you let your walls down like that, and you meet his eyes and remember that's not true. It was the night you let him into your life as something more than a colleague, more than a friend. Your stare lingers and all you can think is... I love this man.

But you can't stay, he has a purpose, you have yours, and you can't bring yourself to sacrifice his destiny for yours. Sure, your new job is in his hometown, but it's just a coincidence.

He looks away, and you take your opening, down the elevator and out the door. But damn his persistence, he follows you, meaning that you have to be honest with him, you just can't sneak out anymore.

But because he knows you so well, you don't have to tell him, he calls you on it. He follows it with all the right words, as he always does, and then hands you a piece of paper.

Unfolding it, your mouth widens in disbelief. It can't be. You grab the marriage certificate from your pocket and align it up with his half.

A perfect match, and he knew it without even seeing the other side.

_I don't know what you're thinking, but... I hope it's not that you're going to run off without your husband. You didn't take a job in my hometown for nothing._

Your husband... you're married to him, not Clark, and while you almost can't believe it, instead you forget all that love has done to you in the past and you think... what did I do to deserve this man? Even under a spell, he picks you. Even when you give him a reason to go, he stays.

He loves you, and you decide that you have to stop running, and be selfish for once. You kiss him and you walk down the street together... happily ever after, because love, real love that is, doesn't end but rather allows for new beginnings.

..

So sure, fairytales have their limits and flaws, but that's only because each one is different. In the end, love is hard work, love breaks you down, and sometimes you wish you never have it, but if it's right, every hardship is worth it, because he'll always be there, telling you how much he loves you.

As for the hero, the knight, the prince to your tale, it all depends. Sometimes, the first guy you kiss is the one. Sometimes, the nice guy is the right guy. Sometimes, you really can tame the wild beast.

But sometimes, love is right in front of your face... you just have to want to see it.

**~End~**


End file.
